Psyniac
Psyniac, known in the real world realms as Adam White, is Chairman of Green Flame Inc. His namesake is pretty appropriate since he's the one who's always ripping his hair out from stress and Sam's antics and sighing in the meetings, trying to regain some order to the ramble of miscrants he has gathered. Working on lead with pretty much every project alongside various other roles as well as running the forums, Twitter, YouTube and Wikia (and paying for the domain name) pretty much means he's always up to something. Or he should be. Bio It's hard to believe that one stage Psyniac was regarded as "intellectual" and even an "athelete". His Lower School teachers said he was excelling in pretty much every area and the fact he ''won ''a Fun Run; a charity event that does not have any winners or losers, were a few good signs that he was going to be successful some day. But then he discovered the internet and it all went down hill from there. After many, many years in the webcomic community (specifically, sprite comics) and not getting anywhere; Psyniac took to YouTube. His first series, Garden Chase Drive: Alive was a live action series based on Psyguy's comic of the same name (bar the "Alive" subtitle). The show was a pretty awful display of bad sound and video and ran Psyniac's ability to write comedy pretty dry and as such he chose his next project as a dub of an already existing work. After being disappointed with the lack of updates from the official animated version of8bit Theater, he took it upon himself to create a similar dub but more simple and streamlined meaning that it could potentially run until the end (the comic itself was not finished at this point). The show, 8bit Theatre Chaos debuted on the 9th of June 2008 to mixed reviews. However as time went on, episode subsequently quality increased; drawing in over 2400 subscribers to Psyniac's channel by the end of 2011. Work Outside of Green Flame Inc Outside of Green Flame, Psyniac has done voice acting in a group called Creative Echo (formely Team Cepheus), with Jay and Seraphim Swordmaster. He has appeared in a few small dubs such as Zero Wing intro, a scene from Gurren Langann, a Hellsing trailer and a few scenes from Guilty Gear. He is set to appear in Seraphim Swordmaster's game Deceit x Justice and Petros' game Final Fantasy Zero as Korvas and the Necromancer. In the world of music, Psyniac has a seperate YouTube channel where his solo band work can be heard, as well as original compostions and the Green Flame Game soundtrack. Psyniac co-hosted an internet and DAB radio show alongside Jakk for 18 months called Metal Meltdown , which is now taking the form of a podcast in 2012 until a new station to air from found. Apperances in GF Projects 8bit Theatre Chaos - Producer; voices of Black Mage, Red Mage, King Steve and many others. Garden Chase Drive: Alive - Director, editor; role of Speed. Joypad - Director, host, Master of Ceremonies. Green Flame Game - Writer, composer. Phoenix Wright Fandub - Producer. Awesomefaceman - Director, editor; role of Policeman, Mugger and voice of Mayor. Final Amateur Fantasy - Director, editor; role of Wedge. Category:Members